Simplicity
by Eternal-Dark Flame
Summary: After defeating Wallace and becoming champion; Brendan learns that the Champion gig isn't all it's cracked up to be. Oneshot. Hoennshipping.


Simplicity

It's over.

The final attack launched had served as an exclamation point everything that had led you to this triumph. That moment. You barely heard the loudspeaker announce your ultimate victory. You barely registered the roar of the crowd as they watched you, the one they called a prodigy, achieve greatness and immortality.

You almost felt in a daze. Completely numb to everything around you. Oblivious to the countless congratulations and pats on the back you received. Almost ignorant to Wallace's praises of you as he leads you to the terminal inside the Hall of Fame, where you and your Pokemon are recorded and preserved for all time.

And now it's over.

The battle has been won. The crowd has dispersed. And you are left standing alone in the room that was once Wallace's, now your own. And now, as you stare blankly at the walls around you, you are forced to accept that the top of the pyramid is an extremely lonely place. Not to mention somewhat uncomfortable.

You don't understand it. This wasn't how you pictured your crowning achievement to be. You always thought, in those many hours of your childhood when you fantasized about this moment, that this would be an incredible feeling. Something to bask in, revel, and enjoy. You were so sure that it would be worth it in the end.

It's not. You don't feel accomplished. Hell, you don't even feel triumphant. The only shred of pride you feel is reserved for your Pokemon. You are more proud of them than you could ever put into words. They gave their heart and soul so that you could get here. Even in the battle with Wallace, when they seemed on the brink of collapse, they never gave up. It was their spirit that won today.

And now you feel even more cheated. Not just on your own behalf; but your wonderful Pokemon's as well. The injustice of it all makes you want to scream.

"_Why!?" _ You keep thinking to yourself. It's not as if you feel disappointed. Rather, you feel empty. Completely blank. It's not how you should feel. But you do. You can't pinpoint it; but something is missing.

And just then a face pops in your mind's eye. And not the face you were expecting. It's not your mother's tear streaked face, it's not your father's dark eyes shining with pride, and it's certainly not Professor Birch telling you that he believed in you the whole way. You saw all of that a short time ago. It's her face. The one you didn't see. The one that, deep down, you were most hoping for.

_May_

Just thinking her name sends your emotions into a confused mess that you don't even begin to know how to sort out. It's ridiculous really. Why does she have this effect on you? The two of you barely met six months ago. But now a day doesn't go by where she doesn't randomly intrude upon your thoughts. It doesn't make sense. But it does. It's wrong. But so right at the same time.

"_WHY?!" _You shout at yourself. How is she doing this to you without even being present? Is it her gorgeous blue eyes? Is it her omnipresent smile that she wears even in loss? Could it even be her button nose, which you think looks completely stupid on everybody else but looks absolutely endearing on her?

And that's not even taking into account what happens when she is around. When she so much as looks at you your heart doubles in rate and your knees knock together. When she hugs you you've been told that you bear a distinct resemblance to a Magikarp, in both coloration and expression. You don't know when all of this started. It wasn't when you first met. You were completely fine then. Sure, you thought she was pretty. But that was as far as it went. She was Professor Birch's daughter. More importantly she became your principle rival; in the journey that was unexpectedly, but not unwontedly, thrust upon you. Out of all the trainers and Gym Leaders you faced it was May who pushed you to your limits. May, who made you taste defeat more often than you care to remember. And May, who stood by you and was always willing lend a helping hand or advice.

But suddenly there came a point when you began to see her differently. When you started to want more out of your bond than that sibling like familiarity. You didn't notice at first. It was a slow build. You noticed things about her that you didn't see before. Like how she cocks her head to the side when she's curious about something. You'd find yourself looking foreword to your next encounter with her, not because you are looking for a challenging battle but just to see her face again. You'd notice that whenever she so much as smiles at you your face heats up and you find yourself smiling back at her like an idiot. And you still have that stupid smile on your face long after she's gone.

You've never allowed yourself to remain on this line of thinking for such an extended period. But you figure you'll probably have plenty of time to yourself in the near future so you better get used to it. And that thought leaves a very sour taste in your mouth. Suddenly you come to the realization that if this is the reward of being the Hoenn League Champion; it sucks. Just you on top of the pyramid and all the time in the world to think about it.

Your thoughts drift to May again. About how differently you've come to see her over the course of your journey. About how her absence today hurt you deeper than you really know. About how you've become more or less indifferent to the praise of everybody; but hang on her every word. And, most importantly, about how you've ascended to the peak of every Pokemon Trainer's dreams; and in the end you feel as if you have nothing to show for it.

You wonder when May stopped being your rival and became your friend.

You wonder when she stopped being pretty and became beautiful

You wonder when you stopped running from your feelings and when you stopped wanting to run.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, it hits you. You now understand why you feel so utterly empty and why your victory has felt meaningless.

It's because the one person you truly wanted to share this with is not here. You're amazed that it took you this long to figure it out when, really, it's been in front of your face the whole time. And just like that; the title of Champion means nothing. After all it's impossible for two people to sit on top of a pyramid. With these thoughts in your mind; you leave the Champion's chamber behind. You eagerly head off to find Wallace, hoping he hasn't left Ever Grande City yet, after all if anyone can understand the reasons you are vacating the Champion's seat it will be Wallace.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

A short time later you head for the exit of the Pokemon League. You have just finished a conversation with Wallace; informing him that the Champion's title is his once more. He inquired as to your reasons and you told him. After everything the two of you had been through, between the incident in Sootopolis City and the incredible battle you had not two hours ago, he deserved to hear the real reasons. And he understood just as you knew he would; he sent you off with a warm smile, wishes of luck, and a reminder that the Pokemon League would always be here should you wish to return.

With business here sorted out you know now where you must go. Back to Littleroot Town. Back to where it all started. With your emotions finally in the realm of understanding; the aggravation and confusion that had hung over you like a thundercloud have scattered like ashes in the wind. Your sense of purpose is back. You feel that, for the first time in a long while, your way foreword is clear.

The doors of the Pokemon League open before you reach them. And she's there. The one you've been thinking about more than any other. The one who helped mold you into who you are right now. The one who made you become as strong as you could ever hope to be.

How could you not love her for it?

She smiles widely as she catches sight of you; and she begins to run towards you. Her azure blue eyes swirling with a mixture of happiness, pride, a tinge of disbelief, and so many other things you can't hope to fathom. When she finally reaches you; you grab her in perhaps the biggest hug you've ever given anyone. With your arms locked around her you spin her around as you feel your face break into the first honest smile you've had for a while amid her squeals of congratulations.

As you breathe in her scent you know that this is what you were missing. This euphoria. And her reactions to seeing you gives you hope. Could she possibly feel the same way? Will she ever see you the way you see her? Maybe. But for now you just bask in her presence. There will be time to talk; perhaps on the way back to Littleroot Town. But for now you've decided to stop over analyzing things.

After all you love her. And it is just that simple.

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x

Dark-Flame: I've not sure where the idea for this came from. It just struck me. I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending but I just made this up on the fly. I hope some people enjoy this anyway. Review if it pleases you.


End file.
